Two Antennas One Love
by EmillieMichelleWatson
Summary: This is my first story...I'm sorry it sucks but please give me feedback about how it is...Well the story is about Bender and My OC Emillie Watson and Collen Rogers.
1. The New Boy

Chapter One: The New Boy

It was just a normal day in the future in the year 3014. Everyone is happy and the Planet express crew just got back from a delivery. But you would think it was just the trio...but then just about 4 years ago they got a new member named Emillie Watson. But her name was not originally that. It was Sierra Ome. Let me tell you a bit about her. She is 1023. She was made in the year 2014 but she was born in the year 1991. So she was about 8 years old when Fry was frozen. She was just a normal human but she got into a really bad car crash. The crash was so bad that her body had to be rebuilt into a robot. She was just an experiment. It was successful. Since it was so successful, the doctors decided to make her part wolf as a joke. But she didn't think it was funny. She soon about a few weeks of recovering and once she could walk again she lost her sanity and killed all the doctors and nurses that "made" her. She soon wanted to see more blood. She then became the worlds greatest killer. Everyone feared her for 150 years. But soon after the killing slowly died down and she then changed her name and her face a bit. So the killer Sierra Ome was now the sweet but stubborn Emillie Watson. But on the the story it was just a normal day and the crew just go back from a delivery.

"Man I am so tired." Emillie said as she cracked her robotic back.

"You're tired, I'm the one who got chased by that dog." Fry complained.

"Oh would you both kindly shut your noise hole." Bender said in a cranky voice.

"Oh Bender~ Stop being such a creaking ass *giggles*" Emillie said with a purr.

You see Emillie has a huge crush on Bender (I mean who wouldn't) and Bender always flirts with her but she just isn't ready to be in a relationship yet...but...she does have fun with him some nights. (If you know what I mean ;D)

"Good news everyone!" The Professor boomed as he sat down.

"What is it professor?" Amy asked so very curiously.

"The Whaa...Oh right...We are getting a new employee"

"Oh who are they?" Everyone asked.

"Well..He will be everybodys assistance. His name is Collen and he will be here very shortly." The professor stated happily.

Everyone just shrugged and went back to 'work'...Or were Fry, Bender and Emillie sit on the couch and watch tv. While Leela went to work on the ship. Amy sitting sitting at the table doing her make up. The professor in lab doing things only the professor would do and everyone else doing what they normally do.

So as Emillie, Fry and Bender are watching tv. They hear the door slid open and walks in a Hermes and (according to Emillie) a really nice looking young man.

"Guys this is Colleen. Colleen this is Emillie, Fry and Bender. I think you can figure out who is who." Hermes says walking away.

"Hello, its nice to met you all." Colleen stated with a toothy grin.

"Well its nice to met you...Colleen~" Emillie says with a purr while shaking his warm, meaty hand.

Fry stands up and walks over to Collen. "Pleasure to met you I'm Fry"

"Nice to met you Fry….You seem like a man who would be from the 20th century"

"Wow...I am actually from the year 1999. I was frozen for a thousand years."

"Amazing...and you must be Bender" Collen said looking at Bender.

"Yeah I am, Meatbag" Bender said storming off. (i wonder what's his problem)

So alone in the 'living room' was Emillie and Collen.

"So..?" Emillie asked nervously.

"I don't know…(thinks)...hmm….Wanna go to the movies….I'm sure the professor would mind if we took a break" Collen suggested.

"Sure I'd love too" Emillie said in a sweet voice.

"Great!" and so the two went off to go to the theater to enjoy a nice movie together….But when they return from the movie they are in for a big surprise.


	2. FRY IS MISSING!

~*Emillie's POV*~

*They are walking to the theatre*

Oh my god! I can't believe that I am going on a date with a guy...who is really hot...and I just met. I wonder if he knows I am a robot.

I looked at Collen "Hey Collen...um….Do you know I'm a robot..?" I asked kinda scared.

"Yeah I know...I am a robosexual..I date robots and humans. We are all living things." He said so very sweetly.

"Oh okay…" I say with a half smile.

See I am a special kind of robot. Since I once was a human, I am able to change my mouth to move or just flash red when I talk. But I mostly just have my mouth move because then I look some what normal.

So we arrive at the theater and decided to see the new All My Circuits Movie.

*time skip around 10 o'clock*

"Wow each time calculon died it was sad" I said, fake crying.

"He did die al…" "Hello sweet thing and meatbag" Bender interrupted Collen looking rather scared.

"Hey Bender" Me and Collen said at the same time.

"You need to come to Planet Express right now" Bender said quickly.

"Why what happened" I asked worried.

"Its Fry…..Hes missing"

WHAT? How is he missing. ugh. So I run to Planet Express. Leaving Bender and Collen behind. God I hope hes okay..

I arrived at PE and Leela was crying. I walk up to her.

"Leela….*I pat her shoulder and hug her* I will do everything to find him..because I once was a police officer once so I know how to find people" I say trying to calm her down.

"Its just….I-I never realized how much I miss him till he was gone...and I miss him alot" Leela said sobbing her eye out.

"Hey...shhh...its gonna be okay...I promise I will find him"

*With Fry right before he was kidnaped*

~*Frys POV*~

Man I hope Leela will love these flower. She has turned me down so many times you'd think I would give up. But I, Philip J. Fry, Do not give up. So I just kept walking but I can hear footsteps behind me..I keep looking back but I don't see anyone...Well I am really close to Leelas house. I check my watch its almost 8..hmm.. I hope she's home.

"Hey kid wanna come and get a free puppy?" I jumped at the sudden voice that was behind me.

"What..? A free puppy? Hmm..I don't know...Is i cute?" I asked with suspicion in my voice.

"Umm...yeah..Its cute. Just follow me to the van and I'll take you to the 'free puppies'" The strange man said.

I nodded and followed him. We get into the van and the next thing I know everything went black.

.:~Normal POV~:.

Its been almost 3 days since Fry went missing. Amy, Zoidberg, The Professor and Hermes were not affected that much. But on the hand, Leela, Bender and Emillie are a mess. So is Collen...a bit...but he help Leela and Emillie as much as he can. He would help Bender but he kinda scares Collen. Bender is slowly dieing because he has not been drinking. All Emillie can do is when he is passed is dump alcohol into his mouth. She is trying her best..

.:~Emillies POV~:.

I am so close to finding him I just know it. I just need a list of suspects…All I need is to know who would want to hurt Fry...My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear…..If you want to see your Boyfriend Fry again I need $10,000 by...Well its monday...hmm...I want the money by Friday and bring the money to...umm...that ally to the right of his apartment building…..Oh and come alone of you bring anyone i will kill your boyfriend…" He sound rather means about it.

"Hes not my boyfriend...alright what time do we met...and can I at least talk to him please" I pleaded.

"We met at 9 o'clock and NO YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM…*Silence*...Beep...Beep"

"Damn" I say under my breath.. "Ugh, I hate people." I say aloud.

"I hate people too, Emmie" I jumped at the sudden voice seductively said in my ear.

"Oh hi Bender…" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Who were you *hic* talking too" he giggled with hiccup.

I turned around...He had the 5 O'clock rust. "I'll tell you if you drink 3 beers, Bender."

"O-okay *hic* Fine." I pulled out three beers and gozzled them down.

"Ugh I hate you sometimes" He said with a "sober" voice looking irritated.

"Hehe...Nah You love me.." I said with a purr, leaning up against him my back against him, tilting my head back, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I do." I said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey guys" We both jumped and split apart.

"Oh h-hey Collen" I say with a bit of stuttering.

"I didn't know you two were together" Collen said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"No we are not dating" Bender said fast a bit nervous.

"Oh okay well Emillie who were you on the phone with?" Collen said trying to change the subject.

"Frys' Kidnapper.."


End file.
